Congratulation, You Just Played Yourself
by bran2396
Summary: Sakura tried to travel to the past to try and actually win Naruto's but instead is trapped and has to watch the same moments over and over again but suddenly she's thrust back into the past for a little while and she talks to her younger self just days before Naruto is set to marry Hinata oneshot NaruSaku first fic


**A/N: So I just want to put this here that before I get any hate comments because of this I don't hate or dislike the ending or canon pairings I just had this cool idea that may make Sakura be OOC I don't know but anyway this is my first fanfic so it's probably really bad but I'm proud of it because now it can hopefully only be up from here**

* * *

Sakura had seen this moment thousands and thousands of times before. She didn't know why she was here. Her emerald eyes locked on the memory playing out in front of her. It was one of the dumbest mistakes she'd ever made. She could almost recite the scene word for word now. "Remember long ago, when you said you loved me?" She said to what looked like a screen in a mocking and hostile tone, she continued on to no one in particular. "But wasn't that because I loved Sasuke?" Again as if on cue she saw his memory of when he first fell in love with her. God they were so young, if she had to guess maybe 5 or 6. It played through before continuing with their chat as if mocking her. "You didn't want to lose to him." Then another memory of his, and his thoughts, whirled to life in front of her

They were a bit older now maybe about 11 or 12. It was just Naruto's typical acting out but now she could hear the thoughts behind his actions. Sakura could hear how earnestly and honestly he just wanted her attention from Sasuke and how maybe if he could prove he was better than Sasuke she'd grace him with her attention. She braced herself for the inevitable punch to the back of Naruto's head. God sometimes she hated how selfish and hateful she was back then, and even now though she didn't want to admit it. Now her memories were coming back to her she'd tried to time travel to change her future and have a happy life with Naruto but instead she ended up here.

It fast forwarded her again now to shortly after she had given her false confession. Sakura finally broke after hearing all the pain and hurt she caused Naruto with it for what felt like the millionth time. A part of her wanted to kick and scream telling him that she really did love him and they would bring Sasuke back together and then grow old together but she knew that wasn't what was going to happen. Sakura could hear his thoughts of just helping her get who she loves most because he'd rather she be happy with someone else rather than miserable with him, that showed her how much he'd matured while with Jiraiya. She'd slumped in her chair, at least that's what she thought it was. Then all the replaying of those moments stopped and everything went dark was whoever captured her finally going to put her out of her misery?

It felt like forever before a moment even passed, suddenly a bright light flashes around her. The very next thing Sakura knew she was in Konoha but it wasn't her home or at least it hadn't been this way in a long time. Then she saw that she was fading and probably wouldn't last long, suddenly she walking right in front of her was herself just days before Naruto's wedding after recovering from her slight shock. Sakura called out. "Hey, Sakura." the girl in front of her stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to look at the woman all she saw was a woman who look just like her but much older, then the older Sakura continued. "I don't have much time so I'm going to keep this brief because I know you're not going to believe me anyway."

The elder of the two pressed on with her statement. "I'm you from the future." The younger of the two Sakura's was shell-shocked to say the least. She just couldn't believe this there is no way this woman is her from the future it's just not possible even if they looked just alike. Nevertheless the older of the two proceeded with more of her message. "All I want to say, and I know you're going to hate me for this, is you're an absolute idiot."

Not even giving her younger self a chance to reply she started again. "Honestly, you just let the love of your life slip through your fingers, hell you practically pushed him right into Hinata's arms." Both Sakura's angers were starting to rise but the elder of the two continued sternly. "Then there's that joke of a confession you gave him, and when he told you that he hated people who lied to themselves you stood there like a statue and not telling him how you really feel." She wanted to yell and scream at her younger self but refrained from doing so as she went on with her rant. "Finally when he needed you most you told him he only loved you because of his rivalry with Sasuke which is bullshit and you know it. You know it's the other way around his love for you is what made him compete against Sasuke, but at least there is a bright spot your's and Sasuke's daughter Sarada"

She knew she didn't have much longer so she decided to wrap this up with one final declaration. "Now you're walking the exact same path I did, now you're going to be just as miserable." Her final words as she faded away were. "Congratulation, you just played yourself." Then she vanished.


End file.
